


Peep

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link wants to fill in the peephole between their rooms. Rhett doesn't... Rhett tries to convince Link to watch him through the wall and Link quickly gives in.Prompt: Voyeurism





	Peep

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely be writing more of this when I get a chance. Tagged as Rhink (and it is a bit) but that'll come properly later (eeeyyy). I also expect the rating to change to Explicit, but it Mature for now!

Link’s first night in their new apartment had been a blast. He and Rhett had ordered pizza, they’d had a few beers, invited some friends over, but Link had excused himself early. Rhett had moved in a few days earlier but Link had spent the day carrying boxes up stairs and helping to move furniture. He was beat.

His room currently contained a bed, a bunch of boxes and little else, but it was all he needed right now. He lay down and tried to sleep.

Link couldn’t take his eyes off a bright spot of light at around knee height on his wall. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore it, he could find a way to cover it up tomorrow, right now he just needed to get some sleep.

He tried turning onto his side, facing the opposite wall, but he was distracted by the shadows the small point of light was creating around him. How could so much light come from such a small hole? Eventually he gave in and got out of bed - he could drag one of the boxes across the floor to cover the hole for now and deal with it properly tomorrow. 

He knelt down beside the hole to see what it was and where the light was coming from. All he could see was light until he pressed his face right against the wall and peeped through. 

He didn’t recognise it right away, he’d only been in there once, but he soon realised he was looking right into Rhett’s room. Moments later he spotted Rhett lying on the bed, lazily jacking himself off. 

Link recoiled from the wall like he’d been shocked and scrambled to turn the light on. He stood in silence for a moment to get his bearings and try to recover his breathing. Obviously Rhett didn’t realise there was a hole between their rooms or he’d have covered it himself. When Link has calmed down a bit he pulled one of his boxes across the room to cover the hole and turned the light off.

As he collapsed back into bed he considered how he could tell Rhett about the little gap in the wall without letting him know he’d seen him. 

-o-o-

“Morning sunshine,” Rhett greeted Link as he trudged out of his bedroom the next morning.

Rhett was always more of a morning person and Link hated it. “Morning,” he mumbled in response, and headed straight for the coffee machine.

Rhett didn’t speak again until Link was sitting down at the table next to him with a cup of coffee and a slice of toast in his mouth.

“How did you sleep?” Rhett asked, and took a sip of his own coffee.

Link shrugged. “Took me a while to drop off but I slept okay after that. You?”

“Yeah, fine,” Rhett replied casually.

“There’s a little hole in the wall between our rooms that was letting in a lot of light,” Link started. After sleeping on it he realised there was nothing embarrassing about bringing up the hole. It was ridiculous to think Rhett would suspect him of peeping.

“You mean the peephole?” Rhett replied with a smirk.

“I guess…” Link said slowly. “I thought I might get some spackle today. Fill it in.”

“I don’t want to fill it in,” Rhett said.

Link frowned. Why  _ wouldn’t _ Rhett want it filled in? “Huh? Why not?”

“I want you to use it,” Rhett grinned. 

Link didn’t speak - Rhett couldn’t possibly mean what it sounded like. Reading the confusion on Link’s face he added, “I want you to peep on me.”

A million thoughts ran through Link’s head at once. “Why?” he asked quietly, too stunned to say anything else. 

“Because it turns me on,” Rhett said calmly. Like they were discussing how tasty he found the coffee.

“Isn’t that a little... uh, gay?” Link practically whispered the last word like he was worried about someone hearing.

“Not if I’m with a girl,” Rhett shrugged.

“And when you’re not?”

“I’d like you to look then too.”

Link threw his hands up in a questioning motion.

“You don’t have to look if you don’t want to,” Rhett said, still frustratingly calm, “but don’t fill it in. I like the idea that you  _ could _ .”

They didn’t speak about it again. Link propped a framed Star Wars poster up against the wall in front of the hole and pretended it wasn’t there. He wasn’t going to peep on his friend like that, even if Rhett wanted him to. 

The first time Rhett brought a woman home after they moved in, he introduced her to Link and took her to his bedroom almost immediately. Not wanting to disturb them, Link has turned off the TV and gone to bed not long after.

As he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, he could hear them in the next room. It was more than he wanted to hear but he figured he could ignore it long enough to get to sleep. 

Every time he closed his eyes he imagined the light shining through that little hole in the wall. He wondered if Rhett had left the light on, hoping Link would peek. When he opened his eyes the room was in darkness, the hole still covered by the poster.

He couldn’t have said why he felt so drawn to the peephole, but it was suddenly all he could think about. He threw off his bed covers and rolled off the mattress. Trying not to make the floorboards creak, he crawled towards the wall and lifted the poster out of the way. As he was expecting, light poured through the little hole, throwing shadows on the walls and ceiling of his room. 

He pressed his face to the wall and peered through. 

Link almost looked away as soon as he spotted Rhett before remembering Rhett  _ wanted _ him to do this. From the low angle all he could see was Rhett’s feet and his butt rising and falling rhythmically as he fucked his lady friend.

As though sensing Link’s eyes on him, Rhett muttered “turn over,” and pulled the girl up onto her hands and knees. The angle still wasn’t perfect; Rhett’s back was to the adjoining wall, but Link could see his well-formed ass and his balls through his spread legs. 

The consistent rhythm of Rhett’s movements and the two people grunting was almost hypnotic. Link couldn’t see the girl at all, but it was still turning him on. With a grunt, Rhett’s hips stilled and he came, giving a few last thrusts and pulling out.

Seeing Rhett’s cock seemed to pull Link back to reality and he leaned back from the wall. He was thrown back into the blackness of his own room and quickly covered the hole once again, convinced Rhett might somehow see him. As quickly and quietly as he could, he climbed back into his own bed, pulled the covers back over himself, and started quickly jacking his own dick.

It wasn’t Rhett, he told himself, it was just like live porn. However Rhett’s ass was at the forefront of his mind when he came.

The following morning, the girl was gone before Link even made it out of bed. He trudged into the kitchen, poured himself a coffee and joined Rhett at the table, as was quickly becoming their morning routine. 

“You alone?” Link said, staring into his mug.

“Yeah,” Rhett said, “Lucy had to go to work early so she took off. Nice huh?”

Link shrugged. “I didn’t really get to talk to her much but yeah, she seems nice.” 

Rhett nodded and took a sip from his mug before saying, “Did you watch?”

Link almost choked on his mouthful of coffee. 

“So yes,” Rhett smirked before Link had a chance to answer. “I was thinking about you you know.”

“Wha?” Link could barely speak. It was too early for this…

“Thinking about you watching us. Did you jerk off?” 

“Cut it out Rhett,” Link said as sternly as he could manage. He could feel the color rising in his cheeks and he  _ really  _ didn’t want to talk about this.

“I’m going to imagine you did either way,” Rhett said.

“I’m going to get dressed,” Link snapped, getting to his feet. He turned away from Rhett as quickly as he could to hide the growing tent in his pajama pants, and returned to his bedroom. 

The room was dark, the curtains still closed, and as he hurried towards the bed he crashed his foot into the Star Wars poster on the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed his toes to try and ease the pain. “Fucking Rhett,” he muttered under his breath.

His eyes went instinctively to the hole in the wall. When he walked into the picture frame he had accidentally exposed the peephole - it looked like an eye staring back at him.

Link hadn’t asked for this. In their dorm on campus he and Rhett had slept in the same room and nothing like this had ever come up. Suddenly Link wondered if Rhett had ever seen him jerking off before.

He threw himself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. He could replace the poster later.


End file.
